


Ungrateful

by QueenOf_Neverland



Category: Escape the Fate
Genre: Anal Sex, Binge Drinking, Bottom!TJ, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Rape, Top!Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOf_Neverland/pseuds/QueenOf_Neverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig's only way of coping is through alcohol. TJ wishes it didn't have to be this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungrateful

**Author's Note:**

> I was intending on having this story be a series but I've gotten out of bandoms for the most part and haven't caught up with anything that ETF or FIR have done that I decided to change it to a one shot. It works well enough anyway. So I hope you enjoy it anyway. It's a bit rushed though.

It’s been about two months since Max left Escape the Fate and TJ Bell took his place as bassist, two months since Craig last seen his ex-lover leave him for Ronnie. He wouldn’t say he wasn’t expecting it to happen, but he wishes it hadn’t. In the years that he’s been the lead singer of the band, Craig had found himself falling more and more in love with the older boy. He helped him get over Ronnie going to jail and find love. Max and Craig were inseparable for a long time; no one could break them apart. That is until Ronnie had gotten released from jail and wanted Max back. Craig fought for his lover for year until he finally gave up. He knew he always would come second best to Ronnie in Max’s heart; no one could ever deny that.

But still, Craig couldn’t help himself from wondering what had happened if Max denied Ronnie, if he had stayed together with Craig. Things would be a whole lot different. The front man wouldn’t be in the clubs every night after a show, fucking anything that walked on two legs. He was a mess without Max.

But when TJ came into the picture, something changed. Craig couldn’t get over the fact of how beautiful TJ was. Just by looking at the younger male, the singer didn’t feel the need to drink his heart out. All he felt was a need to press his lips and body to the smaller boy’s, to taste him and have him as his own. But Craig shook all those thoughts out of his head. He couldn’t get close to another guy again, no matter how gorgeous he was. In the end, he would only ever get hurt. So, he continued on with his partying, drinking and fucking random whores in hopes to fill the hole in his heart.

One day, before Craig could book it out of the tour bus in his best outfit, TJ had grabbed his arm and stopped him. Craig looked back at him to see his brown eyes wide and almost innocent. He looked worried and almost scared. “You’re going to die if you keep this up.” Was all the smaller blackette said before letting his arm go. He could almost feel the question TJ wanted to ask next in the air.

“Please stay?”

Craig didn’t know what to say or do, so he just turned and walked off the bus, leaving an almost teary eyed TJ standing in the doorway of the bus. The front man almost looked back at him, but he knew if he did, he would run back into the bus and devour the bassist. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t open his heart to anyone again, especially not to someone as gorgeous as TJ Bell. Max was gorgeous, he opened his heart to him but it had gotten shattered in the end. Gorgeous people are always the most evil. At least, in Craig’s mind they are.

The singer partied for what felt like ever, when in reality it was only about three hours at most. He stumbled back into the bus with his hair a mess and his shirt on backwards. He had gotten in bed with about two guys and one girl at the same time and it had made Craig more exhausted than he ever felt, especially with it being right after a show. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Craig turned the light on for the front lounge of the bus and noticed a certain gorgeous bassist sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. So much for sleep, thought Craig as he messily took his shoes off.

TJ stood from the couch, watching Craig’s every move. “Craig. I’m worried about you.” He said, his pink lips turned into a frown.

No. Don’t frown. They’re not fit for someone as gorgeous as you, is all that went through Craig’s mind as he stared at the smaller musician. He watched as TJ sighed and let his arms fall to his sides.

“You’re too drunk to talk to me right now. Come on, let’s get you in your bunk.” The younger said as he went to grab Craig’s arm in attempt to pull him towards the bunk area.

Craig shook his head, putting his hand on TJ’s waist and pulling him close to his own body. “No.” he muttered, wrapping his arms around TJ’s small waist and nuzzling his face into his neck.

TJ could feel his face heat up as his pale cheeks turned a bright red, not sure how to react to Craig suddenly cuddling him. “Craig, what are you doing?” he whispered, looking down at him.

Turning his head to face the other, their lips merely inches apart, Craig stared into his eyes. “You’re so beautiful. I want you.” He whispered, planting a few kisses against TJ’s neck.

TJ’s eyes widened as he heard Craig speak, shaking his head. “No, Craig. You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying.” He said. He secretly wished Craig’s words were true considering the younger has had a crush on him ever since the older was in Blessthefall. But he knew Craig would never want him.

“I do, TJ. You have no idea how badly I want you.” Craig muttered into TJ’s ear as he slid his hands down into the back of the bassist’s pants, palming his ass.

TJ let out a small gasp of pleasure as his crotch rubbed against Craig’s, causing his dick to twitch and harden. “Craig, stop it.” He whimpered, clutching onto the fabric of the singer’s shirt.

Craig smirked against TJ’s neck, groping his ass and pulling him closer to rub their groins together. “I don’t think you want me to.” He whispered, walking forwards and TJ backwards to the couch, laying the smaller one down on it with himself on top and between his legs. “Tell me you don’t want me, TJ.”

The bassist looked up at Craig as his pupils dilated with lust. He bit his lip as he continued to stare at him; not wanting to tell the older man that he didn’t want him because that would be a total lie. TJ did want Craig, more than he’s ever wanted another person in his life but Craig was drunk and was probably lying himself. This may be your only chance with him, he thought as he wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck, pulling him down for a hard kiss.

Craig’s smirk grew as he pressed his lips back against TJ’s, pulling his hips up so he could tear off his skinny jeans and briefs. Undoing his own pants, the singer pulled his cock out before sitting up on his knees. “Put your pretty little mouth to work.” He commanded.

TJ nodded his head and got onto his hands and knees, taking Craig’s cock in his hand before licking up from the base to the tip. He sucked softly at the tip, tasting the pre-cum that leaked out. He continued licking and sucking around the head until he felt one of Craig’s hands in his hair, pushing his head down so he would fully take the cock into his mouth. TJ gagged slightly as the tip of the organ hit the back of his throat but he quickly hollowed his cheeks as the older man started to move his hips, fucking his face.

“That’s enough.” Craig panted after a few minutes, pulling TJ’s head backwards so his mouth would let go of his now slick cock. “Stay on your hands and knees and turn around.”

TJ didn’t know why he was taking orders from a drunken man but he was too horny to care. Doing as Craig said, he stayed on his hands and knees, turning around so his ass was facing Craig. He felt the tip of the older man’s cock at his entrance and clutched the arm of the couch. It had been awhile since he bottomed and having no prep, he knew it was going to be very painful for him.

Crying out in a mix of pain and a small amount of pleasure as he felt Craig thrust the rest of his cock inside the tight heat, TJ felt tears sting at his eyes. He didn’t get any time to adjust to the intrusion as Craig started to pull out and push back into him at a slow pace. “Oh, fuck. You’re so tight.” He heard Craig groan from behind him. Biting his lip, TJ tried to hold in his moans and whimpers since he knew the rest of the band were sleeping not far from where the couple was.

Craig picked up his pace, forcing himself into TJ’s tight hole as he hit his prostate. He grinned as he heard the smaller male let out a loud cry of pleasure. Sliding his hand into TJ’s hair and gripping tightly, he pulled his head back so it was against his shoulder. “Moan for me, TJ.” He commanded huskily into his ear as he continued to pound against the bundle of nerves inside his body.

TJ whimpered as he tried his best to keep his moans in, not wanting to wake anyone up from their sleep and find them. But as he felt Craig’s teeth bite down on his shoulder, he couldn’t keep the sharp gasp of pain in before he started to moan out like a whore. “C-Craig!” he moaned out, tears welling up in his eyes as he felt his orgasm approaching closer and closer.

Craig smirked as he licked up the small amount of blood that leaked out of the bite wound on TJ’s shoulder. “Scream my name.” he growled, yanking the black hair in his hand as he put all his strength into each thrust into the small body.

“Craig.” TJ moaned, his pink lips parted as he panted heavily. Whimpering in both pain and pleasure, he felt his end only seconds away. After a few more thrusts into his body, TJ screamed out his band-mate’s name as he came, coating his stomach and the couch with the white substance.

Craig grunted as he felt the walls of TJ’s abused hole clench around his cock and he felt himself coming after a couple more thrusts into the now limp body. He panted, still holding TJ’s hair as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. When he felt himself come down from his high, he let the smaller male go and watched as he fell forward onto the couch.

Letting a small whimper as he felt Craig’s cock slide out of his body and leaving him feeling empty, TJ opened his heavy eyelids to watch the older walk into the bunk area. Sighing, the little bassist pushed himself up from the couch and gathered the mess of clothes to dispose of them into the small hamper before limping slightly to his own bunk. He slide inside and closed the curtain, grabbing his comforter and curling up tightly under it. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of what just happened to him. He could still feel Craig’s cum inside him as it leaked down his thighs.

Closing his eyes, the bassist dreamed of a life where Craig loved him without the influence of alcohol.


End file.
